1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus, and a clock information display control method for use in the information-processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an information-processing apparatus such as a personal computer, an operating system manages various system information items. As one of such system information items, system time information such as “time and date” is known. The management of system time information by the operating system facilitates time management of various data items, represented by the management of the date and time of file creation.
Specifically, the operating system manages system time information and the time zone of the computer, thereby displaying, for example, the present time in the form of a clock on the desk top screen of the computer, and managing the date and time of file creation using the system time information. A user can change the date and time of the system time information managed by the operating system when necessary. Further, when the user has designated a time zone, the operating system automatically sets and manages the data and time corresponding to the designated zone.
However, the present time displayed as a clock on the display screen by the operating system cannot be seen before the operating system has booted up. Further, in a laptop type or notebook type personal computer, the display screen cannot be seen even after the system has booted up, if the display is closed, and accordingly the clock on the display screen cannot be seen.